gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Blista Compact
The Dinka '''Blista Compact' is a two-door hatchback available in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars features a car similar to the Blista Compact, simply named the Blista. In the HD era, the Blista Compact is manufactured by Dinka. The Blista Compact is a separate vehicle to the Blista minivan seen in Grand Theft Auto III, and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, although the hatchback implicitly takes its name from the minivan. Design The Blista Compact is a common car in the games it appears in, and is generally considered to be a satisfactory car, particularly useful for quick getaways and general evasive purposes. Its above-average speed, acceleration and handling make it a useful car in almost any situation. It is also the only vehicle in the games with front wheel drive. 3D Universe Unlike many other vehicles, the Blista Compact's design has remained almost exactly the same in all its appearances, apart from different engine sounds and minor cosmetic differences. Like its design influence, the first generation Honda CR-X, the Blista Compact sports a hatchback design and a very small curb weight; in fact, the Blista Compact is easily the smallest and lightest passenger car in GTA Vice City. The car has a two-tone paint job in GTA Vice City, with an always-black bottom half, but in later games was remodeled to feature a variety of colors in all-over and two-tone styles. HD Universe In GTA IV the Blista Compact becomes the second lightest car, (the Uranus being the lightest in GTA IV). The Blista Compact may spawn with any combination of optional extras, including a spoiler (body colored or matte black), sunroof, side skirts, twin exhaust pipes, or a body colored windshield banner. Performance 3D Universe Since its introduction in GTA Vice City, the Blista Compact has usually been an impressive small sports car, capable of outrunning more rare and more expensive performance cars. In GTA Vice City Stories, however, the Blista Compact is slightly slower, and suffers from moderate oversteer. Blista Compacts all use front wheel drive, except in GTA Vice City Stories. This could be due to the fact that it is based on a 1984 model in GTA Vice City Stories, rather than a 1986 model. In GTA San Andreas, it is possible that the Blista Compact is turbocharged, as evidenced by its engine sound characteristics. HD Universe In GTA IV, the Blista Compact is a true driver's car. It is powered by a high revving, twin cam 1.4L four-cylinder engine in an FF drivetrain layout, giving it a top speed of 150 mph (241 km/h). This makes the Blista Compact the seventh-fastest car in GTA IV. The smooth 5-speed transmission and light weight (weighing as much as an Air Tug at 1400kg, but being beaten out by the Uranus) means it accelerates from 0-100km/h in 7.4 seconds, tying it with the Cognoscenti. The stiff suspension gives it taut handling, and paired with the fast acceleration and top speed, makes this little car exciting to drive. Braking is relatively good, partly due to it's light weight, but ABS is unavailable due to its age. Its turning radius is 35 degrees. Due to its small wheels, stiff suspension, and light body construction, the ride is that of which you'd expect in a sports car. It is very firm but still somewhat settled, but is somewhat unstable as it can roll over from obstructions easily. The body is relatively resistant to collisions, and for its size and age the engine is durable, however it still cannot sustain much gunfire or collisions before the engine dies out or catches fire. All in all, the Blista Compact is one of the best two door vehicles in the game due to its performance, fun-to-drive nature, and accessibility. It is also very easy to park due to its high maneuverability, and can spin around with one rear wheel in place, while in reverse, and is able to execute the Spin and Go maneuver. In GTA IV, the Blista Compact is worth $1,500 at Stevie's garage, where Niko can bring the vehicle after completing all of his missions. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *Color (2 areas) *Hood *Vents *Exhausts *Nitro (all) *Roof *Spoilers *Side Skirts *Wheels *Car Stereo *Hydraulics Notable owners *Jimmy used to own a silver Blista Compact in GTA IV until it was stolen by Niko for Vlad in the mission Clean Getaway. *Jeff gives Niko the keys to a Blista Compact (with his dead wife's body laying in the rear seat) in his second random encounter. Jeff tells Niko to dump it in the Humboldt River. Trivia * A Blista Compact can be found in Rockstar North's Manhunt. * In GTA IV, half-built Blista Compacts appear as wrecked and undrivable props in a few garages, such as Brucie's Garage, Stevie's Garage, and inside an Auto workshop just north of the Sprunk warehouse in Bohan. They can also be found in junkyards and other abandoned places around Liberty City. * There is a glitch present with the Blista Compact, where you cannot shoot through the back hatch glass to kill the driver or passenger. * The Blista Compact is one of four cars in GTA IV to be referred to by name, as a "silver Blista" during Clean Getaway. The other 3 being the "shitty beige Willard" from It's Your Call, Gracie Ancelotti's pink Feltzer and the Romero used in Undertaker. * A car similar to the Blista Compact is shown in the trailer for Grand Theft Auto V. * In GTA IV, on the back of the Blista Compact, there is a badging that says "Invariable Valve Timing". * Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars is the only game from the GTA IV Era that indicates the hatchback as "Blista", instead of "Blista Compact". * The GTA VCS rendition has the same engine sound as the Sentinel. * In the gameplay video for GTA V, a scrap version can be seen similar to the GTA IV version near the Los Santos Customs shop. Locations GTA Vice City *While it isn't parked anywhere, the Blista Compact can easily be found around Washington Beach and Downtown. GTA San Andreas *Next to one of the radar towers at Easter Bay International Airport in San Fierro (only when wanted for export) *Usually seen in San Fierro and Las Venturas regions. Very frequently found in all of Los Santos. GTA Vice City Stories *Parked by Sunshine Autos in Little Havana. *Found at the parking lot by the Hyman Memorial Stadium. *Parked at the car park, next to the Chunder Wheel, Vice Point. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *A white Blista Compact is always found in front of the Comrades Bar at the beginning of the mission Ivan The Not So Terrible. This is most likely Jimmy's car from the previous mission for Vlad. It can be moved to the player's parking space just across the street, and the mission can be completed with another car. *Spawn all around Broker, but mostly Hove Beach, East Hook and BOABO. *Spawn commonly when driving a Comet *Spawn around Chinatown, Algonquin. *Spawn around Bohan Industrial and Chase Point, Bohan *Spawn around Acter, Acter Industrial Park and Tudor, Alderney. *Spawn around Westdyke. *Spawn in traffic in Multiplayer. *Spawns when driving another 2-door. *Spawns at night while driving a beater Sabre or a Marbelle. GTA Chinatown Wars *In the Rusty Schit Salvage yard in Northwood. *Spawns quite commonly in traffic. *Parked near the South Slopes Safehouse. Grand Theft Auto V *TBA Navigation }} de:Blista es:Blista Compact fi:Blista Compact fr:Blista Compact nl:Blista Compact pl:Blista Compact sv:Blista Compact Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Small Cars Category:Tuners Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Japanese vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dinka